Dark Soul
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: Fairy Tail se ve envuelto en un grave problema... un secuestro y un gremio oscuro les arrebata la tranquilidad que habían tenido, Ahora Erza y los demás haran lo que sea para rescatar a su nakama y proteger su gremio. Soy muy mala para los Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Soul**

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me corresponden. Todos son obras del grandioso Hiro Mashima. Está historia es realizada por diversión y sin ánimos de Lucro.**

Era una mañana hermosa en magnolia ese día, Lucy se despertó temprano como era de costumbre, sentada en su cama estiro sus brazos y bostezo ruidosamente, luego se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha.

- "aaah, todavía estoy muy cansada. Por culpa de Natsu y Happy no pude dormir apropiadamente, siempre tienen que ser tan ruidosos esos dos" - decía la rubia quejándose. Natsu y Happy habían entrado en su apartamento como era costumbre sin que ella lo notara y no se fueron hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Pero por suerte habían tenido el buen gesto de buscarle un trabajo para pagar su alquiler. _"Espero que ésta vez no destruyan nada..." _pensó Lucy un tanto desanimada.

Luego de darse una refrescante ducha se fue directamente a Fairy Tail a buscar a sus compañeros para poder comenzar su trabajo. Entró bastante animada por las puertas del gremio, y como de costumbre allí estaban todos sus compañeros riendo animadamente, peleando y bebiendo. Diviso inmediatamente a sus amigos Natsu y Gray que como de costumbre estaban peleando por quién sabe que. La rubia suspiro airadamente y se sentó cerca de Wendy y Charle que hablaban animadamente.

-"Buenos días Wendy y Charle" - Saludos Lucy sonriendo.

- "Buenos días Lucy-san, ¿Como estás hoy?" - Decía Wendy siempre tan educada.

- "Muy bien Wendy, hoy iremos con Natsu y Happy a hacer un trabajo. Soy tan feliz, por fin podré pagar la renta que se me ha vuelto a atrasar" - Decía Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos - "Espero que Natsu está vez no destruya ninguna cuidad" - Agregó está vez mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

- "No te preocupes Lucy-san, seguro Natsu lo hará bien está vez" - Decía la peli azul tratando de animar a la joven.

- "Gracias Wendy. Por cierto, ¿Donde están Mira, Lissana y Elfman? Es raro no verlos en el gremio" - Decía preocupada la rubia.

- "Ellos fueron a hacer un trabajo como en los viejos tiempos, quieren aprovechar el tiempo perdido con Lissana" - Decía Erza tranquilamente quién se había unido a la conversación.

- "Oh! ¡Buenos días Erza! Ya veo... Me alegro mucho por ellos. Es raro imaginar a Mira tomando un trabajo." - Afirmaba Lucy pensativa.

- "¿Tu lo crees? A mi no se me hace raro, antes de que Lissana desapareciera ellos tres siempre tomaban trabajos todo el tiempo" - Decía Erza sonriendo. Pasaron toda la tarde normalmente en el gremio y cuando el equipo de Natsu se preparaba para salir en su misión las puertas del gremio se abrieron sorpresivamente revelando a una herida Mirajane sosteniendo a Elfman quién parecía estar inconsciente. Todos en el gremio se apresuraron hacia donde estaban, mientras observaban a la peliblanca desasiéndose en lagrimas.

- "Ellos se la llevaron... ¡Se llevaron a Lissana!" - Lloraba Mirajane cayendo de rodillas y tapándose su rostro con las manos - "Todo es mi culpa... Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte..."

Todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos, Erza apretaba su puño fuertemente en la impotencia y la rabia de que les hayan hecho daño nuevamente a los hermanos, Gray estaba sin palabras, en la misma situación que Erza, Lucy se cubría su boca en el horror mientras lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, mientras que Natsu estaba estupefacto, no cabía en él que les hayan arrebatado a Lissana nuevamente, después de haberla encontrado el perderla de nuevo era un sentimiento demasiado amargo... Todo el gremio quedó en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Mirajane quién era abrazada por Lucy, mientras Erza tenía una mano en su hombro tratando de apoyarla.

De repente un grito hace estruendo en todo el gremio y voltean a ver a Natsu rodeado de llamas.

- "Mira, ¿Viste quién fue el desgraciado que se llevo a Lissana?" - Decía Natsu apretando sus puños con ira.

- "Yo... yo creo que se hacia llamar Kuhohebi, su magia era muy poderosa... era como si pudiera manipular distintos tipos de magia..." - Decía Mira aún con lágrimas en lo ojos - "Intente seguirlo pero Elfman esta muy grave y no podía dejarlo solo" - siguió diciendo mordiéndose el labio inferior con culpa...

- "Kuhohebi... Ese tipo es de Raven Tail" - decía Erza sorprendida - "Maestro, el gremio de Iván..."

- "Lo sé Erza..." - Decía el Makarov furioso - "Ese desgraciado se llevo a uno de mis hijos, no lo voy a permitir. Todos buscaremos el paradero de Lissana, es obvio que en su gremio no está, el consejo podría descubrirlo fácilmente. Debe tenerla escondida en algún lugar. Mira, no te preocupes todos ayudaremos y la traeremos de nuevo a casa." - Decía Makarov sonriéndole dulcemente a Mirajane.

- "Gracias Maestro" - respondía la peliblanca secándose sus lágrimas.

- "Ahora ve a tratar tus heridas, Elfman ya está siendo tratado en la enfermería. Mañana en la mañana saldremos a buscarla." - Anunciaba Makarov.

- "¡No hay tiempo para esperar a mañana!" - Decía Natsu alterado - "¡Voy a patearles el culo a esos malditos de Raven Tail!" - Gritó Natsu corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del gremio... pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta una mano gigante lo aplasto contra el suelo sin dejarlo escapar. - "¿Qué estás haciendo abuelo? ¡Déjame ir! ¡Lissana nos necesita!"

- "Cálmate Natsu, estoy seguro que Iván quiere algo a cambio. No creo que secuestrara a Lissana así porque si, lo mejor sería esperar a mañana, estoy seguro que tendremos noticias de lo que él quiere a cambio." - Decía Makarov seriamente.

Natsu acepto a regañadientes, mientras tanto Lucy había acordado pasar la noche con Mira para tratar de consolarla, pero la peliblanca solo se recostó en silencio en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Lucy al verla imitó a la peliblanca y sonrío tristemente, era injusto que esto pasara de nuevo, lentamente la rubia fue quedándose dormida...

Mientras tanto Erza se encontraba afuera pensando sobre lo ocurrido... le daba mucha rabia que su vieja amiga y antigua rival tenga que pasar de nuevo por lo mismo. Después de la desaparición de Lissana, Mira había cambiado completamente, ya no peleaban más, no se insultaban más, ella escondía sus sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa, que Erza estaba segura que era solo una fachada. Ella había perdido a su amiga y a su rival cuando Lissana desapareció y tenían que recuperarla Mira, sino también por Natsu y porque ella era su nakama...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a la peliblanca caminar sigilosamente hacia las calles de magnolia. Erza frunció el seño y al mismo tiempo le decía

- "Sabía que no esperarías para ir a buscarla Mira... - Exclamo la pelirroja haciéndose notar - Estabas desobedeciendo las ordenes del maestro..." - volvía a decir mientras la miraba seriamente.

- "¡No me jodas Erza! ¿Crees que voy a quedarme esperando mientras que a Lissana la tienen unos locos de Raven Tail? ¡No voy a permitir que la lastimen! ¡Tu siempre tienes que estar respetando las normas, me sacas de quicio!" - decía Mirajane irritada.

Erza no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, esa era la Mirajane que echaba de menos.

- "Tienes razón Mira, puedo entenderte, pero no pienses que voy a dejar que vayas sola. Voy a acompañarte" - Afirmaba Erza decidida.

- "Erza..." - exclamo la peliblanca sorprendida - "Gracias."

- "Eres mi nakama, Fairy Tail es mi familia no puedo dejar las cosas así" - Decía la pelirroja amablemente. - "Y bien... ¿A donde tenías pensado ir?"

Mira estaba a punto de contarle todo a Erza hasta que una voz conocida capto la atención de ambas.

- "¡Mira-san! No debí quedarme dormida, tendría que haber sabido que harías algo como esto... Gracias a dios que te diste cuenta Erza" - Decía Lucy mientras respiraba agitadamente recargándose en sus rodillas, ella había llegado corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras rogaba que Mira no haya ido tan lejos.

- "Lucy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es mejor que regreses a la habitación todo estará bien." - Decía Mira tratando de persuadir a la rubia.

- "¿Qué? No voy a dejarlas que se marchen solas, voy a acompañarlas también. Todos queremos recuperar a Lissana... Sé que dirás que soy una entrometida, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada sabiendo que mis amigos van en una misión peligrosa y no poder hacer nada para ayudarles, tal vez no sea tan fuerte como ustedes, pero de verás quiero ser de utilidad..." - Susurró Lucy ésta última parte sonriendo tristemente.

- "Tu eres más fuerte de lo que piensas Lucy, no te subestimes" - Respondía la pelirroja sonriendo de lado, provocando que la rubia la mirara sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo contenta. - "Bien Mira, está decidido Lucy y yo te acompañaremos y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta."

- "Esta bien... Como te decía Erza hace un momento llego a la ventana de la habitación una carta en la que decía el supuesto paradero de Lissana, puede que se trate de una trampa pero quiero descartar las posibilidades y encontrarla cuanto antes. La carta decía que se encuentra en el sur de magnolia en un pueblo llamado lavanda. La condición de la carta es que vaya sola, por eso trate de escaparme. Todavía no sé que es lo que quiere ese gremio." - Relataba Mira pensativamente.

- "Esta bien entonces está decidido, vamos al pueblo lavanda. Creo que queda a cinco horas en tren, debemos darnos prisa" - Decía Erza partiendo a la estación de tren para rescatar a su nakama, pero desconociendo el oscuro objetivo de Raven Tail.

**Nota:**** Bueno la verdad hace mucho que no escribo historias y ésta es la primera de Fairy Tail, así que si tienen algo en lo que deben corregirme siéntanse libre de hacerlo, jaja. No soy muy buena escribiendo y quiero mejorar. Además voy a tratar de darles a todos los personajes su protagonismo. Ya que mi personaje favorito es Erza, me es difícil despegarme, pero voy a tratar de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo jaja. ****¡****Que tengan una buena semana! Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu no podía quitarse de la cabeza el que se hayan llevado a Lissana, se sentía tan enojado que no pudo soportarlo más y acompañado de su amigo Happy salieron de su casa en busca de la niña.

- Natsu ¿Crees que podremos encontrarla? - Preguntaba el gato con lágrimas en los ojos.

- La encontraremos Happy, ella es nuestra nakama - Decía el dragón slayer decidido.

- ¡Aye! - Exclamaba Happy contento - Pero... Natsu, ¿Como vamos a saber donde se la llevaron?

- Déjamelo a mi Happy, tenemos ir hacia el lugar donde Mira, Elfman y Lissana fueron atacados, desde allí yo podre sentir su olor y averiguar donde se la llevaron - Decía Natsu al tiempo que emprendía su viaje.

* * *

><p>Juvia se encontraba muy triste al enterarse de la noticia. Lissana era muy amiga suya desde que se ofreció a ayudarla con el examen de clase S. La chica siempre había sido muy amable y alegre con ella, hasta trataba de ayudarla a crear planes para que Gray se enamorara de ella. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado con tristeza pensando en lo injusta que había sido la vida. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerles daño? Sin poder aguantarlo más rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, tapándose su rostro con sus manos.<p>

- Oi oi, llorando no lograrás nada - Decía una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien.

- Gray-sama... - Susurraba la niña aun llorando.

- Si quieres hacer algo al respecto mejor vayamos a buscarla - Decía el mago de hielo, quien iba vestido (Sorprendentemente) con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

- Juvia te acompañara - decía la niña con ánimos renovados - Pero, Gray-sama. ¿Por donde comenzamos a buscar?

- No es obvio. Donde fueron emboscados. Andando Juvia - Exclamó el moreno empezando a caminar.

Con una alegre afirmación Juvia siguió a Gray. Caminaron en silencio todo el camino, el mago de hielo llevaba un semblante serio, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante y Juvia no se atrevía a interrumpirlo hasta que se acordó de algo importante.

- Gray-sama, ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor traer con nosotros a Natsu-san y los demás? Si el enemigo fue tan fuerte como para dejar a Mira-san fuera de combate, tendríamos que haberlos llamado. - Termino al fin la niña, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba asumiendo -¡Juvia no piensa que Gray-sama sea débil! Juvia cree firmemente en Gray-sama... lo siento.

- No te preocupes, se a que te refieres. Conociendo a Natsu seguramente no ha hecho caso a las órdenes del maes-

- ¡Vamos Happy! - Se escuchó de pronto desde el cielo.

- Te lo dije - Agregó el mago de hielo mirando hacia arriba con una gota en cabeza.

- Gray, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntaba Happy que ya había soltado a Natsu y ambos estaban en tierra firme.

- Lo mismo que ustedes ¿No se nota? Me sorprende que Natsu haya tenido el cerebro de volver al lugar de los hechos... - Decía Gray burlándose del mago de fuego.

- ¿Qué dijiste hielito? Cualquiera hubiera pensado eso, me sorprende que tu lo hayas hecho - decía molesto el dragón slayer.

- Cerebro quemado

- Cállate exhibicionista

Y así Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear como era de costumbre mientras Happy y Juvia trataban de disuadirlos.

- Si tan solo Erza estuviera aquí para calmarlos - Decía Happy negando con la cabeza.

- Tal vez esto ayude - Decía Juvia bañando a los dos chicos en agua fría haciendo que dejaran de pelear.

- Oi Juvia! - Decían ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

- No es momento de pelear Gray-sama, Natsu-san. Tenemos que encontrar a Lissana. - Decía la peli azul decidida

Natsu y Gray estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la muchacha por lo que ambos dejaron de luchar. Natsu cerró sus ojos en silencio y trato de percibir el olor de Lissana. Después de un tiempo abrió los ojos súbitamente, mientras gritaba y corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba su nakama.

- Oi Natsu! Baka... - Decía Gray mientras corría tras él junto a Juvia.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto tres mujeres se encontraban a bordo en un tren, una de ellas con el pelo escarlata iba sentada apoyando una mano en su mentón, mientras miraba por la ventana pensativa. La que estaba a su lado, una muchacha peliblanca tenía una mirada sería en su rostro, su mandíbula se notaba tensa, como si estuviera haciendo una enorme fuerza al apretar sus dientes, lo mismo pasaba con sus manos entrelazadas que eran estrujadas con impaciencia. Mientras tanto la última mujer que se encontraba enfrente de ambas, miraba a su amiga peliblanca con preocupación, jamás la había visto actuar tan furiosa consigo misma y tan desesperada, realmente esperaba encontrar rápidamente a Lissana con vida, ¡no! No tenía que pensar en esas cosas, estaba decidida, definitivamente iban a traerla de vuelta se decía a si misma con una mirada de determinación.<p>

- Mira - Habló la mujer escarlata rompiendo el silencio - No sé qué es lo que piensas que nos encontraremos en ese lugar, pero en el caso de que sea una trampa, quiero que trates de no dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Estoy segura que el secuestro de Lissana fue para provocarnos y para vengarse del maestro.

Lucy observaba la reacción de su amiga a las palabras de Erza, la mujer se había enderezado rápidamente en su asiento y apretó su mandíbula con más fuerza. Como si lo que había dicho la pelirroja hubiese tocado una fibra sensible.

- Erza... - Susurraba la peliblanca con enojo - ¿Como puedes pedirme que me calme? ¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE SI NO ME DOY PRISA VAN A MATAR A LISSANA! Es obvio que tú no entiendes nada como esto, no entiendes el dolor, la desesperación, el miedo, la ira que siento al haber dejado hirieran a mi familia. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! - Gritó esta última parte Mirajane totalmente frustrada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucy estaba pasmada por las palabras de Mirajane, ¿Como podía ser eso posible? Por supuesto que Erza lo entendía.

- ¡Mira-san! ¡Te equivocas! Tu no sabes lo que Erza tuvo que pasar... Ella... - Dijo Lucy tratando de defender a su amiga, pero fue detenida por la mano de Erza que le hizo una seña para que no siguiera hablando. Ella todavía conservaba su semblante fuerte y decidido, volteo a ver a su amiga peliblanca y bajo su rostro apretando sus puños fuertemente en su falda.

- Lo siento Mira. - Exclamó la pelirroja quién continuaba mirando sus nudillos, mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo - Yo no sé lo que se siente tener una verdadera familia, pero hace mucho tiempo tuve amigos que fueron como mi familia y me los arrebataron, mucha gente murió por protegerme, así que sé como te sientes. Perdóname otra vez por pedirte algo como eso, es natural que te desesperes - Decía mientras las imágenes de Jellal, Simon, el abuelo Rob, y sus demás compañeros pasaban por su mente.

- Erza... - susurro la rubia mientras posaba una de sus manos en los puños de la mujer escarlata haciéndole saber que estaba con ella. - Mira, cada una sabe lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, por eso estamos en este tren contigo, para ayudarte. Vamos a traer a Lissana de vuelta definitivamente, aunque nos cueste la vida - Terminaba Lucy decidida.

- Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor - Exclamo Erza recuperándose y posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Mira provocando que ésta sonriera de lado.

Hasta que de pronto el tren se detuvo de repente y se oyó una enorme explosión. Causando que las tres chicas cayeran al suelo. Ellas se incorporaron rápidamente tosiendo por la cantidad de tierra que volaba debido a la explosión, pero por más que trataran de ver se les hacía difícil. Hasta que una risa maniática las hizo ponerse en guardia.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Tres bellas mujeres – Decía un hombre lamiéndose los labios – Creo que me las llevaré a las tres para mi – Agregó esto ultimo riéndose sádicamente.

Lucy al escuchar estás palabras no pudo evitar sentir mucho miedo y repulsión hacia ese hombre. Ahora que la tierra se había disipado podía ver con claridad las características de su atacante, era un chico de unos 21 años, con cabello verde, llevaba puesto un uniforme militar y en su boca tenía agarrado un cuchillo en el que se podían divisar manchas de sangre.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – Erza había sido la primera en preguntar, blandiendo su espada orgullosamente frente al enemigo.

- Soy el segundo mago más fuerte de Raven Tail, Akira Yagami – Terminaba con una reverencia y miro a Erza a los ojos lamiéndose los labios nuevamente – El maestro Iván tenía razón. Ustedes Hadas son tan predecibles en querer buscar a su compañero que cayeron en nuestra emboscada. – Terminaba estallando en una risa malévola

De repente una esfera negra de energía pasó por el costado de Lucy y Erza, y se estrelló directamente en el hombre peli-verde. Ambas muchachas se giraron sorprendidas para encontrarse a la forma demoniaca de Mirajane, su Satán Soul.

- ¡Jajaja! Eso fue divertido. Pero la próxima que sea más poderoso – Decía Akira saliendo de la nube de polvo y sacudiéndose despreocupadamente su uniforme

- ¿Dónde tienes a Lissana? Si no me lo dices voy a sacarte la información yo misma. – Decía Mirajane enfadada.

- Tranquila mujer... Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo para jugar. - Decía con una sonrisa socarrona adornando sus labios - Además... Si quieres esa información, tendrás que vencerme.

- Bien, si así lo quieres - Decía la peliblanca al tiempo que a toda velocidad se disponía a atacar a su oponente.

- ¡Eres rápida! Al parecer no es exageración lo que se habla sobre ti Mirajane Strauss, pero no será suficiente para vencerme - respondía el joven peli verde, quién a una velocidad sorprendente se poso tras la peliblanca dándole una patada que la mando a estrellarse contra las paredes del tren.

- ¡Mira-san! - Exclamó Lucy horrorizada mientras iba lo más rápido que podía a ayudar a la chica demoniaca

Mientras tanto Erza había requipado su armadura de alas negras y toda velocidad ataco Akira, quién había esquivado su ataque, al mismo tiempo que se posaba tras ella nuevamente planeando hacer lo mismo que le había hecho a Mirajane. Pero Erza ya había visto ese truco y se volteo justo a tiempo para detener esa patada con su espada y atacarlo al mismo tiempo con su pierna.

- Eso es para devolverte lo que le hiciste a Mira - Decía sonriendo la pelirroja mientras se ponía en posición defensiva nuevamente.

- Como era de esperarse de Erza Scarlet, Maga clase S - Decía sonriendo y limpiándose la sangre de su labio partido. - Hacía mucho que no recibía un golpe como ese. - Terminaba estallando a carcajadas mientras iba al ataque nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Lucy se encontraba al lado de Mira quién se sostenía la cabeza por el impacto contra la superficie del tren.

- Mira-san ¿Te encuentras bien? - Decía preocupada la maga celestial

- Estoy bien Lucy, le daré su merecido a ese idiota y le sacare la información sea como sea. - finalizaba la peliblanca yendo a toda velocidad a unirse a la pelea.

Lucy observo a Mirajane detenidamente, jamás la había visto actuar tan impulsiva y tan enojada como lo estaba en este momento. La rubia tomo una nota mental, nunca más haría enojar a Mira... Pero de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos al notar como Erza era arrojada a toda velocidad a su lado, su armadura estaba hecha trizas y tenía un golpe bastante malo en la frente del cuál estaba sangrando.

- Erza ¿Estás bien? - Decía la rubia mientras levantaba con cuidado a su amiga del suelo.

- Lucy... Estoy bien, tenemos que derrotarlo rápido. Mirajane parece estar perdiendo los estribos y si sigue así se meterá en problemas. - Decía la pelirroja poniéndose de pie con dificultad, debido a que el golpe la había dejado aturdida.

- Esta bien Erza, tomate tu tiempo para re-establecerte, yo ayudare a Mira-san mientras tanto - Decía Lucy decidida al tiempo que llamaba a Loke.

- Lucy, estás tan radiante como siempre - Decía el espíritu abrazándola por la cintura.

- Ahora no Loke, tenemos que ayudar a Mira-san. Ella esta en problemas - Decía señalándole el lugar donde ambos magos estaban peleando.

- Como digas mi amada Lucy - terminaba Leo lanzándose al ataque - ¡Regulus!

Akira quién estaba entretenido con Mirajane no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Loke, y fue golpeado con su regulus directamente en la cara. Pero de inmediato se incorporo y a toda velocidad se golpeo a Loke en el estomago logrando que saliera volando del compartimiento.

- ¡Loke! - Gritó Lucy preocupada

Mirajane golpeo una vez más con una bola de energía a su enemigo otra vez, logrando que este cayera al suelo sangrando de su cabeza.

- ¡Lo hizo! - Decía Lucy contenta porque Mirajane lo había vencido.

Erza por el contrario se había levantado y al ver el ataque de Mira se había quedado impresionada. Aunque luego de pensarlo dos veces no parecía tener sentido que lo haya derrotado tan fácil. Vio como lentamente la peliblanca se agachaba a la altura de su enemigo y lo tomaba por la camisa levantándolo en el aire.

- Ahora me dirás donde esta Lissana - Exigía la peliblanca con ira a Akira quién parecía estar inconsciente.

Lo que Mirajane no se dio cuenta es que se había confiado demasiado, si bien su ataque había dañado un poco a su enemigo, no fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Akira sin que la peliblanca se diera cuenta había tomado su cuchillo y estaba dispuesto a apuñalarla, pero Erza quién no se había tragado esa actuación re-equipo su armadura de velocidad y pateo la mano de Akira haciendo que su cuchillo escapara de su mano. Mirajane observo pasmada la situación, no se esperaba que él estaría preparado para contra-atacar. Akira, quién ya se encontraba molesto tomó a Erza del cabello mientras al mismo tiempo golpeaba con una patada a Mirajane lanzándola fuera de su camino.

Me están causando muchos problemas malditas hadas y eso no lo perdonaré – Decía el mago tirando de los cabellos de Erza provocando que ella gimiera de dolor. – Ahora mismo acabaré con ustedes, así terminaré con mi misión – Dijo al tiempo que su mano derecha se enterraba en el estomago de Erza logrando que ella gritará del dolor escupiendo sangre en el proceso. Lucy y Mirajane observaron la escena con horror viendo como su amiga era apuñalada por Akira quién sonreía gustosamente al ver la cara de sufrimiento de la muchacha. Luego de quitar su mano, la arrojo violentamente contra la pared, sin embargo la pelirroja no se movió ni un centímetro ni emitió sonido alguno. Su cara se encontraba pálida y sus ojos abiertos carecían de brillo alguno, parecía muerta… – He atacado directamente a sus nervios, por lo que no podrá moverse por más que lo intente. – Decía Akira sonriendo malévolamente.

Lucy quién había estado mirando no pudo contenerse y convoco a Virgo mientras Loke se unía a ella atacando en conjunto. La rubia se acercó a su amiga y la tomó en brazos, pero parecía inútil por mas que intentara hablarle Erza no respondía, y su herida en el estomago seguía sangrando estrepitosamente. Ella estaba tan preocupada por su amiga que no notó cuando Akira se poso tras ella y de un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente rápidamente. Mirajane observo preocupada a sus amigas y se dispuso a ir en su rescate. Akira mientras tanto se disponía a atacarla hasta que inesperadamente se detuvo, asintió levemente con la cabeza y tomando a las dos mujeres inconscientes desapareció del lugar. La peliblanca estuvo apunto de alcanzarlo, pero cuando estaba apunto de tomarlo ya había desparecido. Ella apretó sus puños con impotencia. Ahora por su culpa se habían llevado a Lucy y a Erza también. Sin poderlo evitar lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, hasta que se dio cuenta de un papel que se encontraba a su lado. Este decía _"__En cuidad Lavanda está nuestro escondite, espero con ansias que lo encuentres para que podamos terminar lo que empezamos – Akira"_

Mirajane se encontraba enfurecida, al parecer él la estaba retando y ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus amigos y su hermana estaban en peligro. Se puso de pie decididamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo dejando atrás el tren hecho pedazos…

**Nota: Perdón por demorar tanto la facultad no me deja escribir libremente. Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Si les interesa saber en que me base para el personaje de Akira, busquen en google imágenes de Flippy de Happy Tree Friends, pero en versión anime. Jaja. Hasta el próximo cap. y que tengan buena semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Perdón por la demora. ****Últimamente**** no estoy con mucha inspiración, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Por cierto, vieron el cap. 284 de Fairy Tail? Erza Ruleeeeez! Me emociono bastante ese capitulo. Ella demostró que con Fairy Tail nadie se mete. Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo con la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**¡Buena lectura!**

En las afueras del pueblo, dentro de un bosque muy denso y oscuro se encontraba el escondite de Raven Tail. Un muchacho peli verde se paró justo en la entrada de una cueva, tenía una herida bastante superficial en la cabeza e iba cargando a dos mujeres inconscientes.

Camino con paso seguro hacia dentro, atravesando los pasillos del lugar iluminados por antorchas hasta llegar a una puerta. Cuándo poso su mano en la manija, fue rodeado por numerosos monstruos extraños que lo observaban fijamente dejando salir su instinto asesino. El hombre como si nada suspiro y dijo a la nada

- Maestro, ya sabe que no me agradan esa clase de bienvenidas. Traje lo que me pidió.

Las puertas inmediatamente se abrieron y los monstruos retrocedieron inmediatamente a las sombras. El muchacho camino atravesando el lugar, hasta llegar a una escalera. Se detuvo y dejo en el suelo sin demasiado cuidado a las dos mujeres inconscientes. Miró hacia arriba con seriedad y se podía divisar un enorme sillón con una figura sentada en él.

- Haz hecho un gran trabajo Akira - Dijo la figura bajando las escaleras y mirando a las muchachas con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Hay algo malo maestro? - Decía el peli verde quién tenía sus dos manos tras su cabeza en una posición despreocupada

- Creí haberte dicho que trajeras a Scarlet. ¿Quién es está niña? - Decía refiriéndose a la niña de cabellos rubios.

- Se trata de Lucy Heartfilia, pensé que podríamos sacar algo de provecho de su familia - Decía Akira mirando a las muchachas.

- Baka, creo que su familia no hará nada al respecto. Ya vimos lo que pasó con José de Phantom, pero no importa eso ahora. Sin duda podremos darles algún uso. Llévalas a los calabozos. - Decía el maestro mirando a las niñas y sonriendo malévolamente. "Después de esto Makarov, desearas nunca haberte metido con nosotros"

El peli verde tomó a ambas niñas bajando unas escaleras oscuras, atravesó un largo pasillo en donde podían divisarse celdas enrejadas una al lado de la otra y una frente a la otra. Finalmente se posicionó en la ultima celda, abriendo la puerta con llave y dejo a las dos niñas en el suelo. Él iba a darse la vuelta para irse, pero escucho un pequeño gemido que provenía de las mujeres, la muchacha rubia había despertado y miraba el lugar asustada y desorientada. Hasta que poso su vista en él y frunció su seño.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y Erza? - Preguntaba la muchacha desorientada mientras se tomaba su cabeza en el dolor.

- Estás en la base secreta de Raven Tail y tu amiga se encuentra ahí - decía mientras señalaba a su lado.

- ¡Erza! ¡Resiste Erza! - Decía la muchacha tomándola en su regazo. Su amiga seguía con el mismo aspecto que antes. Tenía sus ojos abiertos que carecían de brillo alguno, su frente había dejado de sangrar y su estomago todavía parecía seguir perdiendo sangre. La muchacha al ver esto se preocupo de inmediato y puso sus manos juntas en la herida de Erza presionando para que la sangre dejara de salir. -"Por favor, ¿Puedes darme algunas vendas? Si no detengo la hemorragia podría morir".

- ¿Ahora quieres mi ayuda? - decía divertido el muchacho. - Está bien, de todas formas mi maestro me pidió que la trajera viva, si muere no será de mucha ayuda. Pero antes de eso... -

Decía acercándose a la pelirroja, Lucy quién estaba alerta trato de detenerlo tratando de invocar a alguno de sus espíritus pero era imposible y por primera vez se había dado cuenta de las esposas que tenía en sus muñecas.

- Esas esposas anulan la magia, es imposible que trates de llamar a tus espíritus - decía Akira al mismo tiempo que empujaba a la rubia fuera de su camino y se agachaba junto a la pelirroja. Sin previo aviso y sin que Lucy pudiera evitarlo Akira volvió a enterrar su mano en el estomago de la pelirroja haciendo que está gritara de dolor en el proceso. - Antes que nada tenía que sacarla de su estado para que no se pierda la diversión. ¿No crees? - Terminaba de hablar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y cerraba con llave, alejándose de la habitación.

Lucy no perdió más tiempo y se acercó a su amiga que se encontraba despierta y respirando pesadamente.

- Lucy... ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso con Mira? - Decía Erza con vos entrecortada mientras trataba de levantarse, pero fue detenida por un dolor agudo que atravesó su estomago haciendo que está volviera a pegar un grito de dolor.

- ¡Erza! No te muevas, ese maldito volvió a herirte. Estamos en la base secreta de Raven Tail, ellos nos atraparon, pero no tengo idea que fue lo que paso con Mira-san. Por ahora tenemos que evitar que sigas perdiendo sangre. - Decía Lucy volviendo a presionar sus manos lo más suavemente que pudo en el estomago de Erza, ganándose un gemido de dolor de esta misma. - Lo siento. - Decía Lucy mirando preocupada a su amiga

- No te disculpes, estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. Yo lo siento Lucy, por dejar que nos atraparan en este lugar. Todo esto es mi culpa si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte. - Decía Erza apretando sus nudillos.

- No es tu culpa, si tu no hubieras intervenido en la pelea, él habría matado a Mirajane. Solo espero que Natsu y Gray nos encuentren lo más rápido posible. – Decía Lucy preocupada.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Natsu y los demás. Gracias al agudo olfato de este pudieron detectar rápidamente la dirección en la que se habían llevado a Lissana. Ellos pararon en un pueblo cercano y preguntaron si habían visto a la niña pero al parecer ninguno la había visto.<p>

- No estamos llegando a ninguna parte de esta manera, te lo dije Gray tenemos que ir en esa dirección - Decía el pelirrosa molesto

- Y como sabes que esa es la dirección correcta, ni siquiera sabes que hay en esa dirección y no podemos tomar un tren debido a que tiene problemas técnicos - decía Gray exasperado y acercándose a Natsu para iniciar una pelea.

- Disculpen jóvenes, escuche su conversación sin querer y les recomiendo que no vayan hacia ese lugar. - Decía un hombre vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones marrones. Su barba era larga y blanca y llevaba un sombrero de vaquero puesto.

- ¿Por qué dice eso señor? ¿Qué hay en esa dirección? - Pedía Juvia amablemente al hombre.

- Allí se encuentra el pueblo lavanda. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, pero hace más de un mes horribles criaturas empezaron a rondar por los lugares atacando a las personas. Nadie sabe de donde salieron, pero los aldeanos tuvieron que evacuar el lugar por su seguridad. Hace poco traté de advertirle a una señorita que se encontraba caminando hacia allí, pero no me hizo caso. - Decía el hombre suspirando

- ¿Una chica? - Decía Natsu - ¿Como era ella? - Preguntaba con la esperanza de que pudiera ser Lissana.

- Tenía su cabello blanco y ojos celestes. Ella llevaba un vestido color rosa pálido. - Decía el hombre.

- Podría ser... Mirajane - Decía Gray de pronto.

- ¿Tu crees que salió sola a buscar a Lissana Gray-sama? - Preguntaba Juvia con sus dos manos entrelazadas.

- Estoy seguro - Decía Gray decidido - Muchas gracias oji-san. Adiós. - Decía Gray corriendo directamente hacia una de las casas del pueblo.

- Oi baka, ¿A donde crees que vas? Mira se fue en esa dirección - Decía Natsu tratando de detener a Gray.

- Primero necesitamos un carro. Necesitamos llegar más rápido - Decía pagándole a un hombre. - Yo conduzco.

Y Así el grupo emprendió camino hacía su encuentro con Mirajane.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto una muchacha de cabellos albinos caminaba rápidamente en dirección al sur, se encontraba bastante preocupada y no podía dejar de culparse a si misma debido al incidente del tren.<p>

- Si tan solo no me hubiera dejado llevar. Por mi culpa ahora Lucy y Erza están con ese maniático. - Decía Mirajane limpiándose las lágrimas de rabia. - Por ahora debo darme prisa, si tan solo hubiera un pueblo cercano por aquí podría llegar más rápido. - Termino la peliblanca pensativa.

Hasta que un carro pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, haciendo volar su cabello y provocando que no pudiera ver por la cantidad de tierra esparcida. Ella tosió varias veces y se dispuso a correr al carro, hasta que escucho unas voces familiares.

- ¡Ojos caídos! ¿Quién diablos te enseñó a conducir de esa forma? Casi me matas. - Decía una voz bastante conocida.

La muchacha se acercó un poco más a donde se encontraban las voces y pudo divisar una mata de pelos azules, quién al parecer era el que estaba conduciendo.

- ¡Cállate cerebro de flama! Al menos yo puedo manejarme con los transportes. - Decía el peliazul totalmente molesto.

- Gray-sama, este no es momento de pelear. Tenemos que encontrar a Mira-san cuanto antes, el hombre dijo que no estaba muy lejos de aquí - Termino una muchacha de cabellos celestes.

Mirajane al instante reconoció esas voces y se acercó pasando a través de la nube de tierra que se había formado.

- Natsu, Gray, Juvia. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - Decía la albina algo confusa.

- Mira-san - Exclamó Juvia sorprendida y contenta.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Vinimos a ayudar a nuestra nakama - Decía Gray sonriendo.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa Mira, tenemos una pista de donde puede estar Lissana. Nos vamos a pueblo lavanda - Decía Natsu totalmente enérgico.

- ¡Aye Sir! Encontraremos a Lissana como sea - Decía Happy felizmente.

- Por ahora sube, debemos darnos prisa - Decía Gray conectándose nuevamente al carro.

En el camino los chicos le relataron a Mira como habían hecho para llegar hacia ella, y que habían escuchado rumores de que en el pueblo estaban apareciendo horribles criaturas que aterraban a los aldeanos. Por su parte Mirajane les comento todo acerca de como había terminado allí. Les conto sobre la carta, sobre Akira y también como esté mismo la había vencido llevándose a Erza y Lucy en el proceso.

- ¿También tiene a Erza y a Lucy? - Preguntaba Happy totalmente sorprendido. A su lado yacía un Natsu morado quién iba recargado en la ventana tratando de controlar su malestar.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Estás diciéndome que ese cabrón derroto a Erza? - Decía Gray sorprendido y molesto.

Mira en ese momento recordó la pelea, las imágenes de ella confiada tratando de sacarle información a Akira y de Erza llegando justo a tiempo para rescatarla no salían de su mente. También recordó como está misma había sido apuñalada quedando fuera de combate y como fue llevada junto con Lucy sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. La peliblanca apretó sus puños con fuerza y tenso la mandíbula. Sino se hubiera confiado tanto no habría pasado nada de eso.

- Es mi culpa que se llevaran a Erza y a Lucy. A pesar de que Erza me advirtió de no dejarme llevar por mis emociones, no pude lograrlo y me confié demasiado. Justo cuando pensaba que tenía a ese bastardo en mis manos, no me percate de que él estaba planeando atacarme. - Decía frustrada - Erza intervino justo a tiempo y pateo el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos. Pero por protegerme él la atrapo justo a tiempo y enterró una de sus manos en su estomago dejándola fuera de combate. Yo solo espero que esté bien, ella no parecía estar respirando y sus ojos no reflejaban brillo alguno. - Decía Mira cayendo en la realización. - Lucy fue llevada cuando trataba de socorrer a Erza. Akira la dejo inconsciente y sin que pudiera hacer nada se las llevo. - Finalizo su relato la albina rompiendo a llorar.

Juvia quién estaba a su lado la tomó por las manos, tratando de hacerle entender que no era su culpa.

- Tranquila Mira-san, Erza-san es fuerte de seguro ella estará bien. Además Lucy está a su lado, ella no va a dejar que nada malo le pase. - Decía la niña sonriendo reconfortante.

- Juvia tiene razón. Erza no morirá tan fácilmente. - Decía Gray apretando sus nudillos y aumentando la velocidad, para llegar lo más rápido que podían al pueblo lavanda.

Mira asintió sonriendo levemente, y mirando hacia el cielo con determinación se prometió a si misma rescatarlas a todas. Ahora con la ayuda de Natsu, Gray y Juvia sin dudas lo conseguirían.

* * *

><p>- Akira, hoy es el gran día. En unas pocas horas la luna estará en su fase y podremos abrir la puerta del makai. El caos inundara la tierra y nosotros seremos los nuevos reyes de este mundo - Decía el maestro riéndose de forma macabra.<p>

El peliverde mientras tanto lo observaba sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios dijo.

- La diversión apenas está comenzando Maestro. Mientras tanto quería pedirle si puedo jugar con las prisioneras. Esa maga con armadura lamentará haberme puesto una mano encima. - Decía lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo.

- Puedes divertirte tanto como gustes. Pero no te extralimites, si las matas te mataré a ti también. Ella es la clave principal de nuestro plan, no lo olvides Akira. - Decía el maestro de Raven Tail quién estaba rodeado de un aura oscura y tenía apuntado un cuchillo al cuello del peliverde.

- Oi oi, soy consciente de eso maestro. - Decía riendo mientras caminaba hacia el sótano y se perdía en la oscuridad del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Las niñas se encontraban en el calabozo todavía en silencio. Lucy estaba sentada frotándose la cabeza donde parecía que se le estaba hinchando por el golpe, mientras tanto Erza estaba a su lado sentada con su espalda apoyada a la pared y una de sus manos sosteniéndose el estomago, su rostro había palidecido y trataba a toda costa de mantenerse consiente, tenían que escapar de ahí, no importaba como, nada bueno podía salir si se quedaban por más tiempo a manos de Raven Tail. La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente, tratando de pensar en alguna forma de escapar, aunque sin magia parecía casi imposible esa tarea. _"Debo darme prisa, algo están tramando con nosotras, sino ya nos habrían matado hace tiempo" _pensaba Erza preocupada. Ella volvió a suspirar audiblemente, por más que tratara de pensar en algo nada bueno se le venía a la cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, se sentía débil y dolorida, volvió a abrirlos, poso su vista en sus muñecas donde tenía esas esposas anti-magia, sintió el frio del calabozo, apenas podían ver, ya que esa celda estaba bastante oscurecida. Imágenes de su pasado llegaron a su mente, de todo lo que habían vivido en la torre del paraíso, del miedo que sentía todos los días, de las torturas que recibía ella y sus amigos, la pelirroja apretó sus ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, la tristeza se había apoderado de ella, esta misma celda, esta misma oscuridad, el dolor y la impotencia de no poder pelear hacían que ella volviera a revivir sus miedos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Lucy quién había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo se fijo en el comportamiento de su amiga, no podía ver con demasiada claridad pero era capaz de ver sus facciones, ella se sorprendió al notar la tristeza en sus ojos. Pudo ver como los cerro, mientras sacudía su cabeza hacia los lados ligeramente, y luego pudo escucharla suspirar, pero este fue un poco más raro, no parecía de pesadez, sino que era un suspiro tembloroso. La rubia frunció el seño, ¿Qué podía estar molestando tanto a Titania de Fairy Tail para comportarse de esa forma? Si bien la situación en la que se encontraban ahora era riesgosa, ella no era de las personas que se asustan sin hacer nada, Erza siempre peleaba hasta el final. Ella se acercó lentamente a su amiga y poso una de sus manos en su hombro, haciendo que está volteara a verla a la cara. La pelirroja pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Lucy así que ella decidió darle una media sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella iba a hablarle pero antes de que pudiera la rubia fue la que inicio la conversación. "Erza... ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? No quiero ser entrometida, pero parecías muy perdida en tus pensamientos" Había dicho preocupada. Erza por su parte se sorprendió por el tacto de su amiga, ella realmente no quería hablar de eso, no podía demostrarle que tenia miedo, le bajaría el animo a su amiga y en este momento necesitaban tenerlos para encontrar una solución y salir de ahí. "¿Es Jellal?" Había preguntado la rubia al ver que su amiga no contestaba, pero de inmediato quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, ¿Como podía haber hecho esa clase de pregunta en esta situación? hablar de Jellal era un tema que a su amiga le costaba demasiado y es más la entristecía. Ella de inmediato comenzó a balbucear avergonzada "L-lo siento E-Erza, yo... yo... realmente estoy preocupada. No estás actuando con la calma que te caracteriza, yo pensé que tal vez estabas pasando por algún momento triste... yo, en realidad estoy divagando ahora. Solo quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga, y voy a estar en cualquier momento que me necesites para ti. ¿Si?" Termino de hablar finalmente la rubia ganándose una mirada perpleja de su amiga, quién luego sonrió tristemente. "La que lo siente soy yo Lucy, no quise preocuparte. Es solo que..." Ella suspiro y miro a sus manos esposadas. "No puedo evitar sentir miedo..." Había dicho en un susurro. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esta afirmación. ¿Erza tenía miedo? La pelirroja apoyo sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y enterró su cabeza en el hueco, parecía como si tratase de esconderse de algo. "Esta situación me recuerda a la torre del paraíso... no puedo evitarlo, sé que no estoy ahí... p-pero, no puedo evitar temblar al estar nuevamente esposada y en una celda, jamás creí que volverían a quitarme mi libertad" Había terminado de hablar la pelirroja sin dejar de esconder su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Lucy se quedo perpleja escuchando la reciente confesión de su amiga, pero poniéndose en su lugar si ella hubiera vivido lo mismo estaría en la misma situación. Con delicadeza posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja y le dio un apretón tratando de reconfortarla, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, desvió su atención hacia el chirrido familiar de la puerta de la celda. Ambas sorprendidas miraron a su captor, mientras la rubia tomaba a Erza de uno de sus brazos apretándola con miedo. El chico las miró sonriendo. Esa sonrisa por más que tratara de negarlo le recordaba a Jellal, Erza recordó como fue engañada en la torre del paraíso, como trato de matarla, la sonrisa que puso cuando la hundió dentro de la lacrima y la risa maniática que desato al matar a Simon. Inmediatamente sacudió esos pensamientos fuera, no era hora de pensar en cosas como esas, además Jellal había cambiado, ya no estaba controlado por Ultear.

El peli verde se percato de la reacción de Lucy cuando entro, sonriendo con malicia, se acercó a dispuesto a tomarla para jugar un poco, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, la pelirroja se interpuso entre los dos con una mirada amenazante. "Crees que estás en posición de desafiarme Titania" Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, al tiempo que estrellaba uno de sus pies en el estomago herido de la muchacha, logrando que está gritara de dolor en el proceso y comenzara a toser sangre. Lucy al ver esto miro con odio a su atacante y se abalanzo para golpearlo, pero fue detenida por Akira quién la arrojo al suelo al lado de su amiga. "muy bien, antes de que el maestro me de la orden, tengo el permiso para jugar con ustedes bellas doncellas. ¿Quién será la primera?" Pregunto mirando a las dos niñas sonriendo. "Esta bien, si ninguna se ofrece entonces voy a elegir yo... Lucy Heartfilia tu serás la primera" sonrió hacia ella, quién estaba cerca de Erza ayudándola a incorporarse. La rubia estaba temblando por el miedo, no le gustaba nada el aura que irradiaba aquel muchacho, era tan oscura, tan malvada que le daban escalofríos de solo escuchar su voz. Ella se quedó estática en su lugar, su cuerpo no se movía _"¿Jugar conmigo? ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacerme?" _pensaba Lucy temblando, Akira se estaba acercando hacia ella y pudo ver a su amiga que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse, "No voy a dejar que toques a Lucy" jadeaba la pelirroja mientras intentaba a duras penas ponerse de pie. Lucy escucho a su amiga y la miro sorprendida _"Es verdad, Erza no se ha rendido todavía y a pesar de estar herida esta dispuesta a protegerme, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, tengo que ganar algo de tiempo hasta que Natsu nos encuentre, sé que lo hará"_ pensaba Lucy decidida. Ella se paró frente a Akira dándole la espalda a Erza. "¿Y bien, que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Lucy totalmente desafiante.

* * *

><p>"Gray ya casi estamos llegando a la entrada del pueblo, es mejor que reduzcas la velocidad porque podríamos ser detectados fácilmente. A partir de aquí caminaremos" Afirmo Mirajane luego de que bajaran del coche.<p>

"Juvia piensa que algo anda mal en este pueblo" – Agrego la muchacha preocupada.

"Si… Tienes razón, el aura que despide este lugar es oscura…" – Gray dijo seriamente.

Podía sentirse el lugar extraño, el aire se hacia más pesado al ingresar al pueblo y no podían sacarse esa sensación de malestar del pecho. A medida que iban adentrándose en el pueblo, esa sensación parecía intensificarse más.

"Puedo sentir su aroma, puedo oler el perfume de Lucy cerca de aquí" – Había dicho Natsu sonriendo, pero justo cuando estaba disponiéndose a correr al lugar fue tomado de su bufanda logrando que cayera sentado en el suelo. El chico se levanto frotándose su trasero lastimado y de inmediato se lanzo hacia la única persona que lo pudo haber detenido de esa manera. "¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Gray? ¿No me escuchaste Lucy está en esa dirección?"

El peli azul negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su amigo "¿Acaso se te frieron las neuronas cabeza de flama? No escuchaste lo que dijo Mirajane, queremos que no nos descubran y conociéndote causaras un gran alboroto tu solo"

"¿Qué dijiste hielito? ¡Estas tratando de esconderte porque tienes miedo pervertido! ¡Tenemos que rescatarlas cuanto antes o acaso olvidas que Erza está herida!" – Había dicho el peli rosa saliéndose de sus casillas.

"El que esta olvidando las cosas eres tú, recuerda que Erza fue derrotada. Si vamos llamando la atención ellos aparecerán" – Decía Gray mientras ambos empezaban su pelea rutinaria de insultos.

Mirajane miraba el intercambio entre esos dos. En situaciones normales se hubiera reído a la vista de esos dos peleándose, pero en este momento su hermana y sus amigas estaban en peligro, no podía permitir seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

"¡Quieren callarse los dos!" Había gritado la albina saliéndose de sus casillas. Los muchachos al ver la mirada de la demonio empezaron a sudar copiosamente mientras ambos se abrazaban y al unísono decían "¡Aye!"

"Natsu, guíanos hacia donde están, solo trata de no llamar la atención" – Le había indicado al de pelo salmón. Este solo respondió con su característico y asustadizo "Aye" mientras guiaba a todos en busca de sus compañeras.

* * *

><p>Lucy estaba parada frente a Akira mirándolo desafiante, tenía que ganar tiempo de alguna forma hasta que Natsu llegara a rescatarlas. Ella notó como Akira se acercó silenciosa y lentamente. Le recordaba a un animal salvaje acechando a su presa… Lo miró detenidamente, y tragó en seco, su rostro formó una mueca perversa. Se armó de valor y finalmente pregunto "Ya que vas a tenernos aquí contigo, por lo menos quiero saber algo…" El peli verde la miró algo curioso y sonrió "Esta bien, teniendo en cuenta que no saldrán vivas de aquí, voy a permitir tu pregunta" Lucy al escuchar esas palabras sintió un nudo en el estomago, sin embargo trato de ignorarlo. "¿Dónde está Lissana? Sé que la secuestro uno de tus compañeros. ¿Por qué ella no está aquí como nosotras?... Acaso tu…" Akira la miró y se hecho a reír "Ustedes hadas si que son estúpidas, están a punto de morir y se preocupan por su compañero… y no, yo no la maté. Ella esta viva por el momento" Finalizo estallando en carcajadas. "Si quieres puedo mostrarte lo que sufrirás tu también…" Dijo lamiéndose los labios. Sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera evitarlo el desapareció de la celda. Ambas miraron sorprendidas el lugar donde él se había desvanecido, pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, él volvió a aparecer sosteniendo sobre su hombro a una joven peliblanca que se encontraba inconsciente. "¡Lissana!" Dijeron Lucy y Erza al unísono. Akira tiró a la peliblanca con muy poca delicadeza sobre el suelo, mientras Erza y Lucy se apresuraban a verificar la condición de su amiga. La pelirroja la observo con detenimiento y pudo observar que la albina tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero solo miraba un punto fijo, luego de unos segundos comenzaron a escuchar como Lissana murmuraba… Erza apretó sus dientes con rabia, mientras Lucy se alejó en el horror. "¿Qué le hiciste maldito? ¡Responde!" Había demandado Erza totalmente enojada. Akira por su parte la miró divertido y comenzó a reír otra vez tapándose la cara con una de sus manos. "Digamos que solo la sumí en un profundo sueño… o debería decir pesadilla… En este momento ella está viendo como sus peores temores se vuelven realidad, como todo aquello que ama se cae en pedazos… ayer no dejo de gritar y llorar como una niña. Parece que ya se rindió, que débil" Finalizo sonriendo divertido. "Ahora veremos quién aguanta más, me pregunto quién despertara primero… lamentablemente si las dejará así morirían y el maestro me ordeno mantenerlas con vida. Así que… Lucy Heartfilia, es hora de tu siesta" Finalizo el muchacho apareciéndose rápidamente tras la rubia, colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella y al instante se desplomo en el suelo.<p>

* * *

><p>Oscuridad.<p>

Calor.

Dolor.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no pudo ver nada en particular. Su vista se encontraba borrosa y su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil y pesado. Respiro profundamente tomándose su tiempo para estabilizarse, pero repentinamente sufrió un ataque de tos. Debido a eso pudo salir de su ensueño y comprender en la situación en la que se encontraba. Se encontraba de pie dentro de una casa incendiándose. Trató de recordar como fue que cayó inconsciente en ese lugar, pero por más que lo intentará su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente.

Miro a su alrededor buscando una forma de escapar de ese lugar, pero todo estaba siendo consumido por el fuego con rapidez. Cuando por fin, logró encontrar lo que parecía una abertura para escapar, escucho el grito desgarrador de una mujer. Por lo que pudo escuchar provenía de arriba. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo cansado se lo permitía, y cuando llegó se quedó sin habla al ver a la mujer. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos color chocolate. La mujer estaba cubierta de heridas, y sus prendas estaban algo quemadas. Lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y abrazo a la mujer fuertemente, no sin notar antes que su cabeza le llegaba a la cintura de la mujer. ¿Desde cuando fue tan pequeña? No pudo pensar mucho más ya que la dama hablo con ella, con preocupación autentica en su voz.

"Lucy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que corrieras no importa lo que pasara. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes" – Había dicho la mujer tomándola de la mano y obligándola a caminar rápidamente.

"Mamá… ¿Donde esta Papá? – Pregunto Lucy preocupada.

Su madre la miró a los ojos suplicante y luego negó con la cabeza. "El me protegió de unos escombros que estaban por caer sobre mi Lucy. Papá se aseguro de que estuviera bien, para que pudiera cuidar de ti Lucy" Había dicho su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Lucy no pudo aguantar y se aferró a la falda de su madre llorando. Layla le acaricio su cabello y le levanto la vista para que pudiera verla a los ojos. "Escucha Lucy, tienes que ser fuerte. Papá no querría verte así. Vamos, dame tu mano y salgamos de aquí"

Lucy tomo la mano de su madre y ambas corrieron por el castillo en llamas. El fuego era cada vez más abrazador y se hacia difícil respirar debido a la cantidad de humo. Si seguían así nada bueno podía pasar.

Luego de unos minutos por fin Layla pudo encontrar una pequeña abertura. Ella sonrió tristemente, no había tiempo que perder. Se saco su abrigo algo gastado y con él tapo a la pequeña Lucy. Ella la miro sonriéndole amablemente, la abrazo brevemente y le dio un suave beso en la frente. "Promete que vas a ser fuerte Lucy Heartfilia, es la única manera de salvarte. Espero que me perdones algún día hija…" Dijo llorando al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Lucy por la abertura que daba al patio exterior de la casa.

Lucy se quedó pasmada por lo que había hecho su madre, pero inmediatamente reacciono llorando y gritando, buscando la manera de entrar para sacar a su madre de allí. Pero cuando iba a cometer tal acto fue detenida por los brazos de una de las mucamas de la mansión que se la llevo lejos de allí sin que pudiera hacer, nada. Por más que ella forcejeara, la mujer era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en ese momento y Lucy vio con sus propios ojos, como el castillo caía en pedazos ardiendo en llamas.

Ella apretó sus puños y gritó con rabia y tristeza. No había sido capaz de ayudar a su madre, la había perdido por segunda vez y todo por protegerla a ella. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte.

La niña cayó de rodillas y grito como nunca antes lo había hecho, opacando el sonido de las llamas y los escombros…

* * *

><p>Erza todavía se encontraba con Akira quién la tenía acorralada contra la pared tomándola de sus muñecas. Ella hacia todo lo posible para zafarse de él, pero se sentía débil. Su fuerza ya no era suficiente, y carecía de su magia.<p>

Ella desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban tiradas sus compañeras notando como Lucy se agitaba en su sueño. Al poco tiempo la escucho gritar desgarradoramente. Erza preocupada trató de zafarse con más fuerza del agarre de Akira, pero parecía imposible en su condición.

"Vamos Titania, no te preocupes demasiado. Solo está teniendo un sueño reparador. ¿Por qué no te preocupas mejor por lo que tienes en frente? – había soltado burlón el peli verde, al mismo tiempo que se lamia los labios. Se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja lentamente, dejando un espacio mínimos entre sus labios. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Erza al estar en esa situación desvió la mirada hacia el costado con repulsión, pero él con una de sus manos obligaba a su rostro a cumplir con su mirada. Cuando la pelirroja vio la intención que tenía, empezó a retorcerse tratando de escapar de su agarre. El peli verde sonreía divertido a la escena que tenía delante de él. Parecía disfrutar la reacción de la muchacha.

Erza, sintió como su agarre se aflojo del todo y cayo al suelo de rodillas, respirando agitada. Volvió a mirar a Lucy que estaba en el suelo y se acercó a ella. "Lucy, vamos despierta… todo eso es una pesadilla, no es real. Tienes que volver, tenemos que salir de aquí todavía" – Le decía Erza tratando de reanimarla, pero nada parecía funcionar.

"Ella no puede escucharte" – Erza miró a su carcelero con odio en sus ojos, mientras esté le sonreía divertido y al mismo tiempo le entregaba una espada. – "Sé que eres buena con la espada, pero me pregunto si serías igual de buena sin magia. Juguemos Titania. Si puedes golpearme al menos una vez eliminare esos hechizos en tus compañeras. ¿Qué te parece?"

Erza apretó sus puños y miró a su contrincante con decisión. Tomo la espada de su mano diciendo. "Te arrepentirás de haber querido jugar conmigo, no te golpearé solo una vez. Si es por el bien de mis nakamas terminaré aquí mismo contigo aunque me cueste la vida..."

"Cuanta nobleza caballero, pero sin magia no eres nada Titania"

**Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo. Pido disculpas, la verdad se me está complicando bastante debido a mi falta de ideas. Espero que disfruten este capitulo. Saludos**


End file.
